Anata Wa Daredesu Ka?
by Raifuujin
Summary: Not only is there a new transfer student at Ekoda High, but he's staying at Kaito's! And why does he seem to know so much? Starts before the manga and features an OC.
1. Prologue

Note: This contains content from Ch.570/Ep.472 (The beginning Shinichi's Childhood Adventure)

Disclaimer: I would never be creative enough to come up with Magic Kaito or Detective Conan. Gosho is the genius who created this world. I just play in it from time to time.

-o-

Prologue

Toichi waited silently as the two young children exited the school library. He didn't leave until a few minutes had passed since he'd seen them walk past the school gate. After standing up and stretching from his hiding place behind the library desk, the black clad man let out a huge grin and chuckled softly.

"A misinterpretation, eh? If he continues to think like that, he _will_ eventually need his father's help." He walked around the desk and bent down to pick up his knife from where it had been discarded.

"Too bad he's too stubborn to do that."

Toichi calmly sheathed the knife and returned it to his pocket. Then, he turned toward the source of the voice.

"Why am I not surprised to find you here, Sora? Most would find it strange to find a child hiding in a school library at this time of night."

As he was speaking, a small form appeared from behind one of the shelves. As it came closer, moonlight from the windows revealed what appeared to be a seven year old boy with black hair and green eyes. His normally blank face was showing a mild look of irritation at Toichi's comment.

"You didn't seem to mind those two being here. Besides, you know I'm not exactly what you would call a regular kid…" Sora leaned against the wall and crossed his arms as he watched Toichi reshelf the LeBlanc book that he had placed on one of the tables earlier and put something over the notch that the knife blade had put in the bookcase. When he began untying the mop and fishing line he had used for his door trick, the boy grinned.

"So…how did it feel to be called a clumsy magician by your 'older brother'?"

Toichi finished gathering the line, putting it into his back pocket before he gave a small smile. "Well, he was right. They arrived much sooner than I expected and I had to wait until the security guard left before I could do anything. The trick I originally had planned was a bit more intricate. But," he shrugged and strode over to the broom closet with the mop, propping it just inside the door, "one must be able to adapt to the situation."

Once he had finished putting everything back to normal, Toichi scanned the room. Once he made sure that the room was as it had been when he arrived, he nodded to Sora and quietly opened one of the windows. He picked the child up and placed him on the ground outside. The man then climbed through the window himself, closing it behind and using thin thread to lock it. When he turned around, he found that Sora had already begun to head to the gate. He smirked and followed, his longer legs helping catch up in seconds.

"So, how do you know the boy won't ask his father for help? Even the most stubborn of people give up from time to time. And, unlike you, he's a normal kid and all the more likely to get frustrated and quit." Sora glanced at the magician, a twitch at the corner of his mouth showing his concealed amusement.

"Normal? I don't really think that's the word one uses to describe someone who accepts a challenge from a knife throwing man dressed in black. In a school library. At night. Besides, in ten years, he'll be anything but normal…and stubborn people don't quit when they think that they are right. As for where I get my information…well, that'll be one of those mysteries that this world is brimming with."

Toichi raised an eyebrow, but didn't comment. The minutes passed in silence as they continued to walk. When they reached the subway station, Toichi shot the child a questioning look, silently asking if Sora would also be getting on the train. Sora smiled politely and shook his head. The man nodded and boarded the subway alone. Sora stood there until it left, sadness shadowing his face when it faded out of sight. He knew that it would be two years before he saw Toichi again.

-o-

A/N Yay, I've finally started this! I've been wanting to write this (and two other stories) for a while now. Then college hit and my editor is busy now as well…

Just to say, this will be part OC, part 'into an anime world story'. I've never really thought about how I'd get to, and react to, being thrown into any anime story, so I just create OCs to mess around with it for me.

Since I have wanted to write this for so long, I'd really like to know if it sounds good. Reviews would be greatly appreciated!


	2. Ch 1: The News

Ch. 1 The News

***BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP***

A hand shot out from underneath a pile of sheets to slam down on the incessant noise maker called an alarm clock. After a few minutes, the sheets were thrown back as a certain messy-haired, blue-violet eyed teen sat up. He hopped out of bed and went over to his closet, changing into his gakuran seconds later. Then he made his way downstairs to the kitchen, picking up his school bag on the way.

"Morning, Mom!"

Chikage Kuroba looked up from what she was cooking. "You're up early today, Kaito. Something going on?"

Kaito nodded and pulled out a cereal box from one of the cupboards. "Yup! It's Yamada's birthday and I was planning a little surprise for him. I figured it was the least I could do, since he ends up being used for my tricks more than others. He makes a good doppelganger, when he has a mask on…"

"Just don't go overboard, okay? I hope you plan to entertain him more than embarrass." She frowned as Kaito began to pour the cereal into a bowl, soon followed by some milk. "Not even going to eat what I cook?"

After getting a spoon out of the drawer, Kaito shot her a baleful look. "I would, if it were something edible. Not _that_." He pointed his spoon at the offending substance.

"Grilled fish," *twitch* "is a perfectly acceptable Japanese breakfast, Kaito. Honestly, I wish I knew how you even came to have your phobia, sometimes…"

"If it involves me having to interact with those f-f-finny things to find out, I'd rather not know myself," Kaito declared as he sat down and began eating, "I'm fine with letting some things remain a mystery."

Chikage smiled. "You sound just like your father. He always said that there were some mysteries that should remain unsolved. Particularly in the area of magic."

_Oyaji?_ As a magician himself, Kaito knew the importance of keeping the makings of magic a secret. But he'd always seen his dad as someone who questioned what was around him.

_Maybe he learned too much. Maybe he found out things that he regretted knowing and learned to leave things be…_ Kaito shook his head to get rid of the thought. _Nah, he probably just knew that the world is better when one doesn't know everything about it. They certainly make life exciting. _

"Oh, speaking of Toichi, a friend of his will be coming and staying with us."

"Oh, really? When?

"Today."

Kaito almost choked on his cereal.

"What?! Why all of the sudden? These types of things usually have advance notice, don't they?"

Chikage came and sat at the table with her own breakfast, taking a bite before saying anything. "Well, it was a month ago that they actually sent the e-mail saying that they would be coming. I just didn't find it until yesterday. I can't exactly tell them they can't come because _I_ made a mistake. Besides, they had been staying in America, so they're probably in Japan already. And it's been years since I've seen them! Not since….Toichi's funeral…"

Kaito looked up in time to notice the look that passed over his mom's face before it disappeared behind a smile. His eyes softened, as they always did when he saw her try to act as though she was fine.

"I guess that means I'll have to try and get home early, then. Just in case you need help preparing," Kaito said as he took his dishes over to the sink. He grabbed his bag and opened the door, then smiled and turned to his mom before leaving. "You really should check your e-mail more often. I know you prefer letters, but a month is a bit much." Chikage smiled and waved goodbye as Kaito closed the door behind him.

_Well, I thought he would contact Jii, not me. And I didn't expect them to contact me on __**that**__ computer, either,_ she thought, returning to her meal.

~o~O~o~

**A.N **…I blame laziness for how long it takes to write something. And short long-term attention span. *jumps from games, to manga, to writing, to miscellaneous other stuff*


End file.
